DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Active signal Technologies, Inc. proposes to develop and test an advanced sleep apnea monitoring system ( ASAMS ) in the John Hopkins Sleep Disorder Center (SDC ) and home environments. Using a new technological approach, this device will have apnea screening and 24 -hour at-home monitoring capabilities to both diagnose respiratory disease and assess its impact on a patient's circadian rhythms-a joint capability heretofore unavailable. The ASAMS will circumvent shortcomings of polysomnography ( PSG ) : bulk, expense, complexity, operative and interpretive clinical skills, patient encumbrance, and poor replication of normal sleep; and of existing sleep devices: inadequate information content vs. PSG, technician set-up and application, cost per test, electrode displacement, and patient encumbrance. The ASAMS a non-electrode-based, comfortable, and unobtrusive sensor suite, recently developed by Active Signal for neck and wrist vital signs measurement of combat casualties. Active Signal will measure sleep quality using sophisticated power spectrum analysis on high fidelity detected signals to recognize and count subtle breathing ,body motion, and cardiovascular signals, while rejecting instrumental and physiological artifacts. Data will be compared statistically with PSG at three different levels: direct correlation of quantitative physiological measurements; correspondence between derived values and apnea types; and resultant diagnosis/clinical recommendations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE